


idk what to call this but i promise it'll be cool

by PhanofCatnip



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aliens, I have no idea where this is going, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Rebel!Phil, Technician!Dan, should be fun though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanofCatnip/pseuds/PhanofCatnip
Summary: SO… YOU WANNA EXPLORE THE UNIVERSE?If you are reading this guide, then you and any potential peers want to leave the comfort and security of your warm mother star and expand into the cold, dark and unforgivable void.---Dan is one of thousands of humans held captive on the Gortane planet, hundreds of years after humanity has fled Earth. During his job as a weapons technician, he discovers something odd embedded in his own code, which, when he discovers what it means, leads him to set out on an epic mission with his new friend Phil to save the human race.(I'm really bad at summaries and titles apparently but bear with me)





	idk what to call this but i promise it'll be cool

Prologue:

SO… YOU WANNA EXPLORE THE UNIVERSE?

If you are reading this guide, then you and any potential peers want to leave the comfort and security of your warm mother star and expand into the cold, dark and unforgivable void. A mistake, really, but I am not here to stop you; I am here to lay out some basic rules that you puny mortals must abide by. It is imperative that these rules be followed if you decide to continue your plans even after reading this guide. Your fallible bodies and minds are liable to breakage throughout the mission you have yet to embark upon.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's tiny but they're not all gonna be like this


End file.
